ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leia
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Roman! :„Meine Eltern, dachte sie. Meine Freunde. Meine Welt. Das sind die Dinge, die mir das Imperium nie wird nehmen können.“ :— Zitat aus Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan (Quelle) Eine der Besonderheiten der Star-Wars-Saga ist bekanntlich ihre Chronologie: Es existiert keine eine richtige Reihenfolge, die Filme anzuschauen, was daran liegt, dass mit der Original-Trilogie gewissermaßen zuerst das Ende der Geschichte rund um den Auserwählten veröffentlicht wurde, bevor knapp zwei Jahrzehnte später die Vorgeschichte in den Kinos lief. Daher gestatte ich mir auch ausnahmsweise, die heutige Rezension mit den letzten Sätzen dieses Buches rund um die Jugendzeit der Hauptcharakterin und Star-Wars-Ikone Leia Organa zu eröffnen. Wie sich ihr Leben fortsetzen wird, ist jedem bekannt, wodurch das Ende dieser eher beschwingteren Episode umso bedrückender wirkt. Dadurch wird aber bereits deutlich, wovon der Roman handeln wird — nämlich von einer Zeit, in der Leia noch keine Rebellen-Anführerin, sondern „bloß“ eine Prinzessin war, und den Umständen, die Leia zu der Person formen würden, als die wir sie in das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Von der Prinzessin zur Rebellin thumb|links|300px|Leia mit ihren Eltern Das Buch beginnt mit einer traditionellen Zeremonie auf Alderaan, drei Jahre vor dessen Zerstörung durch den Todesstern: Die sechszehnjährige Prinzessin muss sich drei selbst auferlegten Herausforderungen (ähnlich der Jedi-Prüfungen) stellen, um ihren Anspruch als Thronerbin geltend machen zu können. So nimmt sie sich vor, einen lokalen Berggipfel zu erklimmen, ihren Planeten in der Nachwuchs-Legislatur des Senats zu vertreten und humanitäre Missionen zu bedürftigen Welten zu unternehmen. Um sich auf die erste Challenge angemessen vorbereiten zu können, tritt sie einer Pfadfindergruppe junger zukünftiger Senatoren bei, wodurch sie abseits vom Hof Erfahrungen mit Gleichaltrigen sammeln kann und ihre erste große Liebe findet. Doch auch die Hilfsmissionen erweisen sich aufgrund der strikten imperialen Vorschriften schwieriger als gedacht und sie muss erkennen, dass der Senat im Vergleich zum Militär zunehmend an Bedeutung verliert. Die größten Sorgen bereiten ihr aber ihre geliebten Eltern, Breha und Bail, die sich seit einiger Zeit sehr seltsam verhalten und sie kaum noch wahrnehmen... Leia durchläuft eine wichtige Charakterentwicklung in diesem Roman: Obwohl sie auch anfangs dank der Erziehung ihrer Eltern die Grausamkeiten des Imperiums kannte, sind es ihre Reisen zu den vom Imperium verseuchten Planeten, die ihren Kampfgeist erwecken. In ihrer jugendlichen Übermotivation überschätzt sie jedoch ihren eigenen Einfluss und versucht krampfhaft, durch riskante Aktionen die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern zu erlangen und von den Erwachsenen ernst genommen zu werden. Dadurch bringt sie aber unwissentlich die geheimen Pläne ihrer Eltern in Gefahr, die sich dazu entschlossen haben, das Kampf gegen das Imperium aufzunehmen. Bald muss sie erkennen, dass ihr Prinzessinnen-Status, der ihr auf Alderaan alle Türen geöffnet hat, außerhalb der Kernwelten nicht immer weiterhilft. Auch wenn ihre Arroganz bekanntlich nie ganz verfliegen wird, lernt sie dennoch, besser damit umzugehen und ihr Auftreten zu kontrollieren. Freunde und Feinde Leia schließt zu dieser Zeit bereits einige Freundschaften, die sich als spätere Verbündete herausstellen könnten. Da wäre zum einen Kier Domadi, ein junger Alderaaner, der von der immensen Verantwortung weiß, die sie als zukünftige Monarchin mit sich herum trägt, und ihr helfen will, ab und zu einfach nur zu leben. Während seine direkte Art sie zunächst verunsichert, fühlt sie sich trotzdem irgendwie zu ihm hingezogen und genießt seine Nähe. Amilyn Holdo ist genau wie Kier sowohl in Leias Pfadfindergruppe als auch in der Nachwuchs-Legislatur und wird anfangs von allen (Leia eingeschlossen) für ihre extravagante Kleidung und esoterische Art — meiner Meinung nach eine Mischung aus Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) und Effie Trinket (Die Tribute von Panem) — belächelt. Tatsächlich erweist sie sich aber als sehr intelligent und empathisch und scheut keine Gefahr. Chassellon Stevis erfüllt hingegen das Klischee eines reichen Coruscanti und weiß das Imperium für den Luxus, das es ihm bietet, zu schätzen. Von ihrem Vater hat Leia gelernt, dass es hilfreich sein kann, auch mit solchen Leuten befreundet zu sein — man sollte bloß in ihrer Umgebung stets vorsichtig mit seinen Äußerungen sein. Ihre wichtigsten Bezugspersonen zu dieser Zeit sind aber nach wie vor ihre Eltern. Beide werden als liebenswürdige und hingabevolle Personen dargestellt, die ihr eigenes Leben zum Wohle ihrer Tochter und ihres Volkes opfern würden. Deshalb versucht gerade Bail, Leia eine sorgenfreie Jugendzeit zu ermöglichen und tut sich sehr schwer damit, ihr zu erlauben, den Kampf gegen das Imperium aufzunehmen. Breha Organa erweist sich als engagierte Regentin, die ihr Volk mit ihrer Erhabenheit und Güte durch Krisen führt und auf Alderaan einen Ruhepol in der Galaxis geschaffen hat. Ihr Hofstaat ist der Königsfamilie gegenüber bedingungslos loyal und Captain Raymus Antilles '''beispielsweise dient Leias Eltern über seine Pilotentätigkeit hinaus als wichtiger Berater. Die Prinzessin selbst findet in Lieutenant '''Ress Batten eine Vertraute, die für Spontanaktionen zu haben ist und ihr dabei Rückendeckung gibt. Für die Kleidung und Frisuren der oftmals widerwilligen Jugendlichen ist ihr persönlicher Begleit-Droide WA-2V zuständig. Leider kann Leia nicht alle Imperiale mit ihrem Charme für sich gewinnen oder mit ihrem Prinzessinen-Status blenden: Da wäre zum einen Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin, der ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat, seitdem er von ihrem Einfallsreichtum, was das Umgehen imperialer Regularien betrifft, erfahren hat. Das Buch enthält ihre ersten persönlichen Gespräche miteinander, welche die Antipathie zwischen den beiden begründen. Zum anderen trifft sie auf Moff Quarsh Panaka, der einst die mysteriös verstorbene Senatorin von Naboo und Leia seltsame Fragen über ihre leiblichen Eltern stellt. Sie ahnt nicht, dass er kurz davor ist, ein gravierendes Geheimnis rund um ihre Herkunft zu enthüllen. Eine große Galaxis thumb|rechts|300px|Der Palast von Alderaan Ein Highlight des Buches ist definitiv das Worldbuilding: Durch die Pfadfindergruppe und ihre Hilfsmissionen bereist die Prinzessin eine Vielfalt an Planeten und tritt mit ebenso vielen fremdartigen Spezies in Kontakt, die man sich allesamt sehr gut vorstellen kann. Ebenso viel Wert legt die Autorin auf die kulturelle Herkunft ihrer Hauptcharakterin und liefert umfassende Hintergrundinformationen zur Monarchie Alderaans. Da das Buch als Hinführung auf Die letzten Jedi veröffentlicht wurde, finden sich natürlich Verbindungen zum Film, so vor allem Holdo, die fast vier Jahrzehnte später den Widerstand anführt, und die Salzwelt Crait, die bereits der Rebellion als Stützpunkt diente. Ebenso auffällig tritt Mon Mothma in Erscheinung, die in der jungen Leia schon eine zukünftige Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz sieht, als diese noch gar nicht richtig existiert. Auch zu Grays anderem Star-Wars-Roman Blutlinie gibt es eine subtile Referenz. Die meisten Easter-Eggs sind bewusst so eingebaut, dass sie nur Hardcore-Fans auffallen werden, was das Lesen umso unterhaltsamer macht. Wenn man den Roman im Kontext der Filme betrachtet, ergibt sich die Frage, wem Leia denn nun mehr ähnelt — ihren leiblichen Eltern oder den Personen, die sie von Kindesbeinen an aufgezogen haben? Da Padmé und Breha viel gemeinsam haben, ist es Bail, der mit seiner ruhigen Ausstrahlung einen Gegenpol zu Anakin Skywalker darstellt und dessen Wertvorstellungen Leia angenommen hat. Dennoch merkt man, dass in gewissen Situationen ab und zu die Skywalker-Impulsivität bei ihr durchkommt und auch ihre Verbindung zur Macht bleibt in dem Roman nicht unangesprochen. Die Autorin thumb|links|200px|Die Autorin des Buches Claudia Gray zählt aufgrund ihrer Young-Adult-Romane Blutlinie und Verlorene Welten (welches ich hier rezensiert habe) zu den beliebtesten Kanon-Autorinnen im Star-Wars-Universum und hat bewiesen, dass ihr tragische Liebesgeschichten und authentische Charakterbeschreibungen liegen. Die Figur der Leia Organa schreibt sie nicht zum ersten Mal, bereits mit Blutlinie hatte sie die Gelegenheit dazu: :„I’ve loved Princess Leia my entire life and it’s been incredibly meaningful to have the chance to write one adventure later in her journey through life, and one that’s earlier. The Leia of Bloodline is only a few years older than I am now; the Leia of Leia, Princess of Alderaan is only a few years older than I was when I saw Episode VI. So it’s like our paths crossed at both of these important junctures.“ (Quelle) Zu ihren Werken abseits von Star Wars zählen die auf der Bestseller-Liste der New York Times erschienene Evernight-Reihe (Vampire), die Firebird-Reihe (Zeitreisen), die Spellcaster-Reihe (Fantasy) sowie die Constellation-Reihe (Science-Fiction). Mehr dazu könnt ihr auf ihrer Homepage lesen. Fazit Wer ein spannendes oder actionreiches Buch erwartet, sollte besser die Finger von Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan lassen. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es schlecht geschrieben wäre — ganz im Gegenteil: Wie für Claudia Gray üblich liest es sich sehr flüssig und angenehm. Es bietet allerdings inhaltlich nicht mehr als das, was das Cover hergibt — nämlich eine Leia-fokussierte (personaler Erzähler) Geschichte aus ihrer Jugendzeit und den Anfängen der Allianz. Gerade der erste Akt wirkt daher sehr wie ein auf Mädchen ausgerichteter Prinzessinnen-Roman. Dies ändert sich zum Glück, als sie ihren vertrauten Minikosmos verlässt und anfängt, den Imperialen gewohnt trotzig die Stirn zu bieten. Das zentrale Motiv des Romans schein die Frage nach dem richtigen Handeln zu sein: Darf man einen Krieg gegen eine tyrannische Diktatur starten, ohne seine eigenen Überzeugungen zu verraten? Darf man ein paar Personen vor dem sicheren Tod retten und dadurch zulassen, dass das Leid der übrigen Bevölkerung vergrößert wird oder hätte man sie zum Sterben zurücklassen sollen? Darf man das Überleben der eigenen Welt durch die Tötung Einzelner sichern? Eindeutige Antworten bleibt uns Claudia Gray schuldig — sie zeigt uns die Dilemmata lediglich auf, beantworten müssen wir sie schon selbst. Entscheidend ist, dass wir für unsere Werte einstehen und für andere kämpfen — genau wie die Prinzessin von Alderaan, die zur Rebellin wurde. Kategorie:Rezensionen